


Before Sunset

by lahojarasca1955



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955
Summary: “做吧，”哈斯沃德纵容地说，“在夜晚降临之前。”
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Before Sunset

“不和我交手的话，也可以，”巴兹比看向没有表情的哈斯沃德，“和我做爱吧。”

“反正你对这个也很熟练了吧？”巴兹比看向哈斯沃德，他的目光露骨的盯着他露出来的半截脖颈，璨金的头发柔顺地伏在哈斯沃德的肩头。

他看上去是冰冷的。巴兹比想。当初他们在森林里没日没夜的训练的时候，哈斯沃德还有点人样，透明的眼睛里在空暇时间望向巴兹比，里面有着浅淡的依赖和艳羡。

他那个时候是如此柔弱美丽，少年人纤长的身躯，洁净白皙的皮肤，哈斯沃德的睫毛又密又长，金发拢在耳后。在每次他们一有空暇的时候，巴兹比总会观察哈斯沃德。

他那个时候倔强地不肯承认自己内心的异样，只是觉得自己的小弟长得过分惹眼，幸好那个时候他们只有彼此，从未有人可以插在他们其中。

哈斯沃德是坚毅的，他也是顺从的。每当巴兹比拉着他的手奔跑在森林之中，哈斯沃德都沉默而又温顺地跟从着巴兹比。他也是傲慢的，不肯多说一些话，每次都要巴兹比去逗弄他才肯开口。

所以巴兹比在一天午后，在枝叶遮蔽的茂盛丛林里，玩心一起，将哈斯沃德推在树干前，狠狠地吻上了哈斯沃德的嘴唇。

他们就像是鱼和水，就像是云彩和天空，当巴兹比用力地啃噬哈斯沃德的嘴唇的时候，哈斯沃德从一开始的震惊到渐渐放松。少年的嘴唇里带着花和蜜的香甜，巴兹比满足地喟叹。

他在这一刻忘记了复仇，哈斯沃德牢牢地抱紧了巴兹比的肩膀，巴兹比本能地知道这一刻需要做些什么。

他是个愣头小子，连做爱的毛毛躁躁的，他干脆的把哈斯沃德黑色的无袖背心脱掉，另一只手不安分地到处抚摸哈斯沃德的身躯。

他们一刻不停地接吻，喘息声不停地从喉咙里发出，像是一台老旧风箱一样急促和焦灼。空气热了起来，白天的野外让哈斯沃德洁白的身体染上一层粉色，他颤抖着身躯，巴兹比用力地把哈斯沃德搂到自己怀中。

“你真可爱，雨果。”他心中又爱又怜，所以他咬着哈斯沃德的耳朵轻轻的说。可是当哈斯沃德听到这一句话，本来粉色的脸颊突然变得惨白，他狠狠的推开了巴兹比的身体，用惊疑地眼神看着巴兹比。

“你干什么，雨果！”巴兹比不敢相信自己会被哈斯沃德拒绝，他恼怒地拉过哈斯沃德的手，试图将他揽回自己的拥抱里，可哈斯沃德沉默地看着巴兹比，他不再反抗，眼睛里却还有着拒绝的神色。

巴兹比正当年少，是最不会体谅对方的时候。所以他继续刚才的未竟之事。哈斯沃德的身体是紧绷的，但是他是那这样的顺从——巴兹比最喜欢的就是哈斯沃德这副神情，所以他停下了手上的动作，捧起了哈斯沃德的脸。

“睁开眼睛，”巴兹说。

哈斯沃德缓缓睁开了眼睛，那双湿润着的空无一物的眼睛里面只有巴兹比的倒影。巴兹比低声地喃喃：“这样就够了……”

哈斯沃德没有弄明白巴兹比言语里隐藏的意思，他微张了嘴唇，似乎有话要说，巴兹比没有给他这个机会，他轻轻地吻住了哈斯沃德的嘴唇。

“转过身去，雨果——”巴兹比觉得下身硬的快要爆炸了，他急需占有自己的朋友，“我要操你。”

他们在露天的野外做爱，哈斯沃德的手扶着树干，他撅着屁股，里面还含着巴兹比的三根手指。他咬着嘴唇，对所有事物全然不在意的神色里终于带上一丝羞赧。巴兹比动作粗鲁，他在哈斯沃德的洞穴里胡乱探索，指甲不经意间划过柔软湿润的黏膜。

哈斯沃德绞紧了内壁，他觉得痛，巴兹比却被哈斯沃德的反应取悦了，他抚摸着哈斯沃德光滑的背脊，将自己的硬物对准哈斯沃德的穴口，用力又急躁地插入。

从前巴兹比无法理解“温柔乡即是英雄冢”，如今他才有了实感——哈斯沃德的里面又紧又热，他低下身体用力搂紧了哈斯沃德赤裸的背脊，他们紧紧地贴合在一起，汗水在皮肤上蒸腾，他的阴茎牢牢地楔在哈斯沃德的洞穴中。

在这一刻他终于确定了，哈斯沃德是活生生的人。他的皮肤冰冷，他的目光淡薄，可是就算如此，他的里面却依旧是火热的，他的内壁也在跳动，在温柔地抚慰着巴兹比的阴茎。

巴兹比咬着哈斯沃德的耳朵，他开始动了，肉壁和他的阴茎摩擦，原始的快感一波接着一波，他无法克制自己喉咙里发出的低吼。巴兹比觉得自己像一头野兽，而在自己怀里的，是雌伏自己的配偶。

哈斯沃德没有出声，但是他微微颤抖着，偶尔溢出难耐地喘息。巴兹比握着他的臀，试图让自己进入地更深。

他有些后悔，这个姿势他看不见哈斯沃德的神情。所以他艰难地拔出了自己的性器，匆匆忙忙地将哈斯沃德翻过身。

哈斯沃德身上只穿着裤子，还被巴兹比草率地扯了下来，他闭着眼睛，身体都在微微的颤抖。巴兹比可以看到他高昂的欲望，东西上还分泌着晶莹的露——狂喜攫取了巴兹比的心神。

“你是喜欢的，雨果。”他抱起哈斯沃德，哈斯沃德没有办法，只好搂着巴兹比的脖颈，不让自己失去平衡。巴兹比分开哈斯沃德的腿，又一次地捅了进去。他这一回比之前多了一些底气，哈斯沃德的肠道柔软，在激烈的摩擦里渐渐分泌出肠液，巴兹比被快感迷失了自我，整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两人，和这似乎永远不会停止的交媾。

最终，哈斯沃德绞紧了自己的洞穴，他的指甲嵌进了巴兹比精壮的后背，他要去了，巴兹比仍未尽兴，所以他加快了自己抽插的速度，哈斯沃德脸上带着一丝着迷的痛苦，他扭着腰试图逃开巴兹比的阴茎，被巴兹比牢牢箍在自己的怀抱里。

“再等等，雨果，你不要这么着急。”巴兹比有些恶趣味的说，哈斯沃德睁开了眼睛，湿润的眼睛里带着责难，他最终还是含糊地开口：“要出来了——”

巴兹比抚摸哈斯沃德的性器，哈斯沃德夹紧了腿，他的脸上带上了一丝扭曲，巴兹比可以感受到自己的阴茎似乎要被贪吃的哈斯沃德的肉穴吞没。快感降临在他们身上，哈斯沃德射在了巴兹比的手上，巴兹比射在了哈斯沃德的身体之中。

剧烈的喘息让他们之间更加安静了，哈斯沃德的眼睛里似乎含着水汽，他精疲力竭地伏在巴兹比的身上，巴兹比牢牢地将哈斯沃德抱在怀中。

“我觉得还挺有意思的。”巴兹比还没回过神来，他的阴茎还埋在哈斯沃德的洞穴里，哈斯沃德直起身子，用着那张一贯冷淡的脸，轻轻地把巴兹比推开。

这是一段疯狂的岁月，巴兹比看对面人的脸，哈斯沃德曾经和现在的脸交织在一起。

他不再柔弱了，曾经美丽的少年变成如今坚韧的星十字骑士团团长。他穿着挺括的制服，曾经的金色头发也越长越长。

巴兹比想起友哈巴赫和哈斯沃德走在一起，就像往日他和哈斯沃德走在一起一样，每当想起这件事，在夜晚，巴兹比的心就被嫉恨灼烧，他怨恨友哈巴赫，同时也怨恨着哈斯沃德。

巴兹比不再是天才，而哈斯沃德也不再是他的朋友。当巴兹比想要和哈斯沃德决斗的时候，哈斯沃德却一次又一次的逃避他。

他是在逃避决斗，还是在逃避和自己的回忆呢？巴兹比从来都是恶劣的那一个，所以他不介意让哈斯沃德更难堪一些。

可哈斯沃德又用他那双冰冷而又怜悯的眼神看他了，巴兹比觉得恼怒从心底里升起，但是他移不开自己的目光。

哈斯沃德放下了手上的剑，与此同时，他解下了自己的披风。

巴兹比永远看不懂眼前的这个男人。

他们的气息交缠在一起，哈斯沃德将手放在自己衣领的第一颗扣子上。

“做吧，”哈斯沃德纵容地说，“在夜晚降临之前。”

END


End file.
